I Always Do
by SallieKate
Summary: Kurt and Blaine never planned to make their date to Will and Emma's wedding anything more than just a friendly get-together. It wasn't even necessarily a date… right? Right. One-shot.


Kurt and Blaine's "date" for Will and Emma's wedding wasn't necessarily supposed to be a big deal. They had both agreed it would just be nice to see each other.

So When Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house, he wasn't expecting to see the one and only Blaine Anderson, sitting on his front porch, looking like a little puppy that wanted to play fetch. Kurt gave out a tentative wave and Blaine replied with a toothy grin as he stood up and practically skipped towards Kurt's car.

"Hey, Kurt!" He exclaimed as he hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey B," Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "_Blaine._ Blaine. Sorry, it's hard to break old habits."

Blaine's smile seemed to be getting wider and wider. "Oh, it's fine. It's fine," He laughed. "I don't mind at all."

"Cool. You can just put your jacket in the back, that's what I did." Kurt suggested as he pulled out of Blaine's driveway. Blaine discarded his jacket to where he was only wearing his tie and his dress shirt. He smiled at Kurt once he got sat back down and buckled up. "Let's get some tunes going, shall we?" Kurt asked, reaching for the radio. Blaine nodded.

"_And we're back at The Oldies station, where tonight we're playing the greatest hits of all time. We hope you enjoy." _A husky voice over the station said. Blaine hummed in response and nodded.

After a few moments of just listening to "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, Blaine decided to speak again.

"So… so… so how are you and… Andr—Al—Adam? Is that his name?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Adam." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah! Adam. How are you two doing?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well. Ya know, we're not really _anything._ We've gone out a few times… we've done a few things… but we're not, like, _boyfriends_ or anything. We gave that a go, but it just… it wasn't right. We're just friends. He's a sweet guy and everything, it's just… I don't know. There's something about him." Kurt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's just… he's… I don't know. It's probably nothing." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine had planned to reply, but it was cut off by a squeal escaping Kurt's throat when "Sweet Child Of Mine" started playing on the radio. Kurt turned it up two more bars and started belting out lyrics. Blaine laughed in response. He just couldn't stop staring at Kurt. Not in a weird way, it's just… he was so _beautiful._ Ten times more beautiful than Sam or Sebastian or Eli or any other boy in the world. No one compared to Kurt Hummel.

Kurt apparently noticed Blaine's staring, because he looked over and laughed.

"What, Anderson? Got something to say?"

"N-no." Blaine shook his head. "It's just, you're just…"

"I'm _what_? Go on, spit it out." Kurt laughed.

"You're… you're _everything_." Blaine's words escaped his lips before he could think about what he was saying.

"What about my everything?" Kurt said after a moment, as his eyes grew sad.

"No, not like _your_ everything… like, you _are_ everything… I just, I don't know. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry." Blaine pressed his head up against the window of the car and avoided looking at Kurt.

They finally pulled into a parking space and Blaine reached for the door handle. Kurt locked his door.

"Kurt, let me out. Please just let me out." Blaine made eye contact with Kurt, who had now shifted to where he was sitting Indian style in the driver's seat.

"No." Kurt replied softly.

"Please." Blaine begged, jiggling the door handle a bit to exaggerate.

"No. I'm not letting you out until you tell me what you meant." Kurt said, remaining calm. Blaine huffed in response and fell back against his door. He was now facing Kurt.

"I was just saying that you looked irrevocably beautiful tonight. And I'm really glad that we're here together tonight, even though we're not even really together. I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad that you're beautiful, and I'm glad I get to look at you for a few minutes tonight without it being questioned. Happy?" Blaine replied.

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded. He turned off the engine, but left the radio on. He unlocked the car door. Before Blaine could open the door, however, Kurt locked it again.

"Wait." Kurt said, and Blaine turned around. They made eye contact, and Kurt began to speak again.

"Blaine… do you ever think about what would have happened if we would have never broken up? Like if we just would've… pushed past things?" Kurt questioned, his eyes piercing into Blaine's.

"_All _the time." Blaine breathed, barely above a whisper.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Kurt asked quietly, scooting closer to Blaine.

"I'd kiss you back." Blaine replied quickly.

"I mean, it doesn't even have to be anything, I just… I just need to feel your lips on mine… is that… is that okay?" Kurt asked, looking at the empty space in front of him. He finally made eye contact with Blaine once again and Blaine nodded slowly.

"Okay." Kurt breathed.

Kurt leaned in slowly, and Blaine leaned in slowly. Almost _too _slowly. But then their lips met for a gentle peck. It was strained, considering how far apart they were sitting. Kurt noticed this and leaned back.

"Can I scoot closer? That didn't really feel right…" Kurt admitted, and Blaine dumbly nodded.

Kurt scooted closer then. Kurt was sitting on the edge of his seat, and Blaine against the locked door. They both leaned in again, and shared yet another small peck. It was nothing really _electrifying_, but it was enough in that millisecond.

Milliseconds, of course, only last for a millisecond.

Kurt backed away yet again, and gave Blaine a worried look.

"Can… can I come over there? Maybe to get a better angle?" Kurt asked unsurely. Blaine didn't know why Kurt felt the need to ask everything. Blaine could have honestly taken Kurt right then. Blaine would've done _anything_ to feel Kurt, hard and rough, on him again. So Blaine replied with what he felt.

"You can do anything you want." He breathed.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and lust-blown. He crawled over to where Blaine had adjusted his legs. Blaine was sitting Indian style against the door now, and Kurt sat in front of him on his knees, sharing the same seat. They just looked at each other for a moment.

Just then, as they began leaning in, a familiar song began playing on the radio.

Violins filled the sounds in the car, and then… "_At last….. my love has come along."_

"I love you." Kurt whispered just before their lips met. It wasn't just a peck this time, though. Kurt angled his head and took Blaine's jaw possessively in his hands. He licked tentatively over Blaine's bottom lip, and Blaine opened eagerly. Blaine's hands moved from their respective places, dangling at his sides. They moved almost instinctively to Kurt's hips, squeezing a bit when Kurt would lick behind Blaine's teeth.

Kurt rose on his knees, and licked down into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues swirled around as Kurt's fingers that were placed on Blaine's jaw squeezed a bit. Blaine nipped at Kurt's upper lip and his hands traveled from Kurt's hips to Kurt's ass.

Kurt moaned in response and quickly moved his knees to where he straddled Blaine.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked as he broke away from Blaine's sucking lips.

"_Anything you want._" Blaine growled in between bites and sucks to Kurt's neck.

"_Fuck_, Blaine." Kurt gasped as Blaine suckled his earlobe.

"I love you more, by the way. I always do." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear after he was finished licking.

"Kiss me. Kiss me, please. Oh, god, please kiss me." Kurt whimpered.

"As you wish." Blaine whispered, his kisses traveling back to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt rolled his hips down and Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth.

"You don't like it when I'm in control, do you?" Kurt laughed as he broke apart from Blaine's lips, rolling his hips down once again. Blaine's eyes squinched up and his mouth fell open. An inaudible gasp escaped his throat.

Kurt giggled again and rolled his hips down again, and Blaine's bucked up in response.

"_Jesus_, Kurt." Blaine growled.

"Missed you." Kurt mumbled between kisses to Blaine's neck. Blaine threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair and Kurt rolled his hips down once again. Blaine hit his head against the steamy window of the car and arched up into Kurt.

Blaine moved his hands to the hem of Kurt's jeans, pulling Kurt's dress shirt up just to feel _skin._ Blaine scratched at Kurt's lower back once he finally felt it.

"Less clothing." Kurt groaned, and Blaine whimpered.

"Wedding." Blaine whined, and Kurt darkly chuckled.

"Don't _fucking_ care." Kurt growled just as he sucked a dark spot on Blaine's neck.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

The noise against the window behind Blaine's head was enough to send Kurt shooting backwards against the other side of the car. Outside, in the cold, was a very angry Mercedes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO Y'ALL THINK Y'ALL ARE DOING? OH HELL NO. GETCHO ASSES OUT THIS CAR. WE HAVE A WEDDING TO ATTEND." She yelled angrily. Kurt and Blaine rubbed their lips to try to rid the swollenness, and adjusted their hair. They pretty much did everything they could to make it look like they _weren't_ just dry-humping in the passenger seat of a small car.

The wedding was very… nice. Kurt and Blaine weren't really focused on that, though. They were moreso focused on each other.

So when they got up to sing their duet, they gave it their all.

There was a lot of twirling and spinning and laughing and flirting, and no one minded. No one said a word. It was as if everyone knew that this was supposed to happen.

After the duet¸ an MC got up to announce the couple's first dance together. Everyone cheered and squealed as Will and Emma got up to dance.

After a few minutes, Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was smiling sweetly at the happy couple.

"Kurt?" He called, and Kurt made eye contact, breaking into a smile.

"Yes?"

Blaine reached out a tentative hand.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, and Kurt smiled.

"It's just like high school." Kurt laughed.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Blaine smiled, still holding out his hand.

"Yes… yes you may." Kurt replied, linking his fingers with Blaine's and stepping out onto the dance floor. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and Blaine got a grip on Kurt's hips.

"Have you gotten taller?" Kurt asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm wearing extra socks in my shoes, and these shoes have a teeny platform on them." Blaine admitted with a laugh, his face reddening.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I was hoping that I would get to dance with you. And you're taller than me. And I didn't want the height thing to be awkward. And so I just really wanted everything to be perfect." Blaine said.

"I love you." Kurt said as he rested his head on Blaine's chest. His face was turned towards Blaine's neck, and he breathed him in.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's hair. "I love you more, Kurt. I always do." He replied, his voice breaking a bit.

Kurt felt at home in Blaine's arms. He felt safe. It was an indescribable feeling.

Song after song after song, other couples joined the dance floor, others left. Not Kurt and Blaine, though. They stayed there, swaying to the music, for so many songs that they lost count.

Kurt pulled his head back to make eye contact with Blaine. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" He asked.

Blaine's mouth curled into a soft smile as he nodded. Kurt grabbed him by the hand and ran out the door.

The cool air of the outdoors hit their faces, and Blaine let out a small shudder. They ran to Kurt's car and Kurt shivered as he unlocked it. Blaine giggled as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt put the keys in the ignition.

"You'll see." Kurt smiled.

They kissed sweetly once, and then the car was moving. Within a matter of minutes, filled with nerves and the tapping of fingers, they arrived at a hotel.

"Wha—" Blaine started, confused.

"I want it to be just you and me tonight. I want it to be us, with no interruptions. I want all of you, Blaine. I can't take it any longer." Kurt responded quickly.

Blaine responded with a passionate kiss. Kurt eagerly kissed him back with everything he had.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Blaine whimpered.

"I love you more. I always love you more. Always, Blaine. I never stopped." Kurt replied.

Kurt got out of the car then, and Blaine followed.

They reached the door of the hotel, and the lady behind the counter smiled brightly.

"Two rooms?" She asked.

"No. Just one." Blaine corrected her. Her mouth formed into an 'oh' shape and she nodded.

She rang up how much it would be, and Kurt paid in cash.

Once the room key was in their hands, Kurt and Blaine practically ran to the elevator. They were on the fourth floor. The elevator doors shut and Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall of the elevator. He grinded against Kurt's hip, lapping at Kurt's neck as he fumbled with Kurt's bowtie until it was free and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Blaine_." Kurt gasped,

"_Need you so bad._" Blaine's voice was low and dark, and Kurt wanted to stop the elevator and just fuck him right there. But he couldn't. So, when the elevator reached the fourth floor, Kurt pushed past Blaine, grabbed his hand, and sprinted towards their room, which was at the end of the hall.

As they reached the door, Blaine plastered Kurt up against the door and pinned his hands above his head.

"What if I just blew you right here?" Blaine growled and Kurt whimpered.

"What if I just took it, right here? In front of all these cameras? All these people would see your pretty cock." Blaine whispered, leaving one hand on Kurt's wrists, bringing the other to palm at Kurt's cock.

"_Shit._" Kurt bucked into Blaine's hand.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Blaine nipped and sucked at Kurt's exposed collar bone.

"_Please_, Blaine. _Please_ let me open the door. Then you can do _whatever_ you want." Kurt whined, his hips rolling as Blaine palmed him through his pants.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"As you wish." He said, releasing Kurt. Kurt turned around, fumbling for the hotel key. Blaine had then managed to grasp around Kurt's chest, and he was now rolling his hips against the squeeze of Kurt's ass.

"_Fuck_." Kurt swore, unsteadily shaking to get the key into the small slot. Finally succeeding, he pushed through the door and escaped Blaine's grip.

"Get on the bed. _Now._" Kurt commanded, and Blaine pounced on the perfectly made bed.

Kurt ran and jumped on top of him, then, discarding his shirt as Blaine fumbled with his own.

"I'm not wasting any time. It's been too fucking long." Kurt said, shoveling off his shoes and socks, then unfastening his pants.

"Let me." Blaine said, covering Kurt's hands with his own.

Kurt moved his hands, and Blaine slowly undid Kurt's pants. He discarded those, and then took off his own.

"May I?" Blaine asked, playing with the waistband of Kurt's briefs. Kurt nodded, and Blaine pulled off the final layer slowly.

He took off his own, then, and Kurt lowered himself to kiss Blaine passionately.

They rutted against each other, letting every breathy _'oh'_ and '_yes'_ escape their mouths.

"Did you bring lube? Condoms?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.

"I'm ready. _Please_, Kurt." Blaine begged, and Kurt backed away to fetch into his pants pocket.

"They were in your _pants pocket?_" Blaine chuckled, and Kurt shrugged.

Kurt moved back to his spot on the bed, and he hovered over Blaine. Blaine quickly wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him down hard to meet his lips. Kurt laughed into the kiss, backing up to squirt a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Two." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's wrist to guide his hand to his asshole. Kurt pressed two fingers inside. Blaine groaned as Kurt's fingers stilled, and he began pushing back against the two fingers.

"More," Blaine growled, and Kurt generously added a third finger. Blaine's face scrunched up for a second, and then he exhaled.

"Move them." He said, and Kurt began pushing in and out. In and out. Blaine moaned, rolling his hips down onto the fingers.

"Are you ready, baby?" Kurt asked.

"_Fuck_, yes." Blaine whimpered, and Kurt rolled the condom onto his cock and then squeezed a good amount of lube on his fingers to slick it up.

Kurt aligned himself with Blaine's hole and he leaned down to hungrily kiss Blaine.

Kurt pushed inside and Blaine let out a very audible moan that ended with a whimper. Blaine's eyes squeezed up at the feeling, and Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine, I want you to look at me." Kurt said softly, and Blaine opened his eyes and his face calmed.

"_Kurt_." Blaine whispered, almost as if he were reminding himself that _yes, this was Kurt. Yes, this was happening. Yes, he was still in love._

"You're so beautiful." Kurt breathed, stroking Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"Please move." Blaine begged, and Kurt moved slowly. He didn't take anything too fast. Blaine began rocking his hips down to meet Kurt's slow, shallow thrusts.

"Kurt, please, harder." Blaine whined, and Kurt shook his head.

"No," He replied, and Blaine's brow furrowed.

"This isn't just about the sex. It's about you. It's about me. It's about _us._" Kurt continued.

"I love you so much." Blaine said.

"I love you more than anything." Kurt replied and leaned down to kiss Blaine. Kurt's hips gradually started moving faster. Kurt lapped at Blaine's neck, and sucked at his collar bone. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"K-Kurt, I'm g-gonna…" Blaine stuttered, and Kurt shushed him.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you. Come on, baby. Come on." Kurt whispered, sucking right at Blaine's neck. Blaine arched up and Kurt continued thrusting and pumping, and Blaine came with eyes squeezed shut and a cry escaping his lips.

Kurt came shortly after that. The mere sight and sound of Blaine was enough to drive all of his senses wild. They fell into each other with a sigh. They kissed passionately and their tongues lazily lolled around each other.

Kurt sat up and walked to grab tissues from the bathroom. He gently wiped himself and Blaine off. He tossed the paper into the trash and fell back into Blaine's arms. Kurt scooted to where his head was on Blaine's chest, and Blaine lazily played with the hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm?"

"What _are_ we?" Blaine asked, and Kurt brought his arms up to rest under his chin, so he was now making eye contact with Blaine.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Does tonight…. Does tonight change anything? Are we… back together now? Or was this just something that we're going to pretend never happened? Because I don't know about you, Kurt, but this… this _meant_ something to me." Blaine confessed, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Why are you about to cry?" Kurt asked sweetly, bringing his hand up to Blaine's face, caressing his cheek.

"Because I don't want to lose you again." Blaine cried.

"Blaine, I love you. I always have, always will. And I want to be with you. It's just… distance. Distance will tear us apart no matter what." Kurt replied.

"So we're just going to stay… friends." Blaine nodded.

"For now. I want to be with you. You're coming to New York right as summer hits, right? You can move in with me then." Kurt looked up at him. "I'm not saying tonight meant nothing. Tonight meant _everything_. I just don't want distance to ruin us."

"I understand." Blaine kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Bee." Kurt said sleepily.

"I love you more, Kurt. I always do." Blaine replied, and then they fell into the deep realm of sleep.

When Blaine awoke, there was nothing but a note.

"_Bee—_

_Got called into an emergency rehearsal today for NYADA. I love you, and I'm sorry. Call me when you wake up. I love you so much, Blaine. Last night meant everything. I love you. Please call me._

_Love, Kurt."_

Tears brimmed Blaine's eyes. He called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt picked up.

"Hey!" Blaine said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Bee, oh, god, I'm _so_ sorry. I'm _so, so, so_ sorry." Kurt babbled.

"It's okay, it's okay. So you're… you're back in New York?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yeah, yeah I am." Kurt said. Blaine could hear music in the background.

"Okay, well, um, I won't keep you. Can we skype soon, or something?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, _yes!_" Kurt replied.

"Okay, well, I'll text you and let you know when I'm free." Blaine said.

"Okay. I love you, Blaine. So, so, so much. More than you know." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"I love you more, Kurt. I always do." Blaine replied, and then the call disconnected.

Kurt and Blaine kept in touch. They skyped regularly, and things went well.

Until it wasn't enough for Blaine.

Blaine had to get Kurt back. He _had to_. Distance was only a small fragment compared to how much he loved Kurt, how much Kurt mattered to him. So, as any boyfriend would do, Blaine bought himself a ticket to New York, several paper lanterns, and the music to one of the best love songs of all time.

He had sent Kurt a letter that said this:

"_My dearest Kurt,_

_I miss you immensely. I cannot express to you the ache in my heart that is present every day that I wake up and you're not there next to me. I miss everything about you. I miss your eyes, your lips your smile, your chapstick, your teeth, your laugh, your music taste, your everything. I knew that you were the one for me the night that you and I went to get ice cream in the 34 degree weather, and we danced outside by the Christmas lights as the traffic drove by. Or that day that I sat in your kitchen floor while you cleaned the dishes and we had a soap fight and you got so mad about me wetting your favorite shirt that you wouldn't talk to me for an hour. Or that day you compared my heartbeat to the beat of the drum of your favorite song, and you said that it was there just for you. Really, what you didn't realize, Kurt, is that whenever you look at me, my heart beats three times as fast and I just can't help but gaze at you because you're just so fucking beautiful. I miss you so much. So, please, do me the favor of being on the rooftop of your apartment building on Thursday, March 7__th__, 2013, at 8:00pm sharp. You won't regret it. My love for you is never-ending, Kurt. Please don't forget about me. I love you. I hope this gets to you._

_All my love, Bee."_

Blaine had hung the paper lanterns that night, and he had the stereo set up. He had the lyrics memorized. He was just waiting on Kurt. He took another look at his watch. 7:59….8:00. And then the door of the roof opened. Blaine hit the remote for his stereo and shoved it in his pocket. Kurt walked up and Blaine sang.

"_Never knew… I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky before…" _

Kurt approached Blaine and covered the gasps that were escaping his mouth. Tears brimmed his eyes as he watched Blaine sing in awe.

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss…_

_Everyday, I love you more and more."_

Blaine walked closer to Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and placed it on a specific part of his chest.

"_Listen to my heart… Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything…_

_Seasons may change… winter to spring…_

_But I love you… until the end of time._

_Come what may, come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day."_

Kurt took over as he cried. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."_

Blaine joined in, as if he were in agreement.

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high,_

_No river too wide._

_Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide…"_

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"But I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you…" Kurt repeated.

"Until the end of time?" Blaine questioned.

"Until the end of time." Kurt confirmed.

Blaine kissed Kurt, then. He kissed him passionately, licking into Kurt's mouth and breathing against him. The song fizzled out in the distance as they continued kissing.

"We're gonna make it work." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's face with his hands.

"We are. We are." Blaine nodded, and then they were kissing again.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said, almost crying.

"I love you more, Blaine. I always have." Kurt replied.


End file.
